


The Fallen Bug - Extras

by whitetigerlily15



Series: The Fallen Bug [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlily15/pseuds/whitetigerlily15
Summary: A collection of one shot spinoffs and outtakes from my story The Fallen Bug.These are things either related to side characters in the story or bits of the story that didn't make it into the final draft.Most of these will probably be Explicit, however I might have a few fluffier moments as I continue to finish the main story line.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Mairnette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, bridgette/felix
Series: The Fallen Bug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Spinoff - Bridgette and Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off of Bridgette and Felix's time during Chapters 24-26  
> EXPLICIT

Bridgette unlocked the door to the house, letting all four of them inside. She knew that Marinette and Damien had plans to video chat with Luka and was hopeful that the three of them would finally get together. She had discussed with Marinette about the opportunity and the girl was cautiously hopeful. Damien wasn’t the person that she had originally thought he was, but that probably had something to do with Marinette. 

They parted ways in the kitchen, and Bridgette dragged Felix up the stairs into her own room so that they could have quality time together. She sat on the bed as he looked for movie options on her laptop. 

Felix and her had started as an unlikely couple, just like Marinette and Damien. Felix had been cold, standoffish, and had a cunning mind, which had initially earned him quite the reputation. Apparently his mother had sent him to this prestigious school after an incident with his other one back in England. They had both immigrated to America after he met Bridgette. 

He had been a challenge to her. She took every chance she could to encourage him to join their friend group, and he had been pulled in quite reluctantly. They had started dating after 6 months of her wearing him down, or at least that’s what he liked to tease. The reality was, Felix had been an enigma to her, and after some really good conversations, they had found lots of things in common. 

Noise filtered in the background and Bridgette heard the sounds of one of their favorite movies. Felix shuffled closer to her on the bed, moving so the laptop was at the end and turned up the Bluetooth speaker it was attached too. She snuggled deeper into him, and he put his arm around her, absently petting her shoulder with slow movements. 

“What’s got you so distracted?” She asked quietly, noticing he wasn’t paying to close of attention to the movie. 

“Damien isn’t all that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Do you think we’ve misunderstood him all these years? Should we have given him a chance?”

“You’re thinking of your own situation aren’t you?” It wasn’t hard to see the similarities, but Damien had been more brutish and much harder to try to even get close too. 

“Maybe.”

“Oh Felix, you at least let some people close to you. Even if there are similarities, I think we can credit ever getting to know Damien to Marinette. If she hadn’t have been, well – Marinette – then I doubt we would have ever had the chance.”

“You think he’s changed?”

“I think he’s allowed himself to become what he always truly was. He just needed a little push in the right direction. I was yours.”

“You were.” His touch became a little more pronounced, as he put gentle pressure into his petting of his arms. 

“Have I told you how much I appreciate you?” He said quietly, and she looked up to find him staring at her with an adoring expression, eyes soft and a small smile on his face. He often looked that way when he was content, or happy.

“Always.” She whispered, smiling at him.

“Have I told you how much of a blessing you’ve been to me?” He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Yes.” Her voice remained soft and she didn’t want to break the spell. 

“Have I shown you how much I love you?” He tilted her head up gently by placing his hand under her chin, staring into her eyes as if searching for something.

“You never let me forget.” At her words he shifted and leaned over to kiss her directly on her lips. She shifted in kind, melting in to the kiss, deepening it. 

He tapped on her leg, indicating for her to move to his lap, which she gladly did so after moving the laptop to her bedside table. He whined at the loss of attention, but she made up for it by moving back to their previous activity, running her hands through his hair as she sat on his lap. He gripped her thighs, close to her ass, kissing her desperately, as though he might never get the chance to do it again. 

They were unhurried in their making out, in the way that was familiar to the two of them, the sign of a long standing relationship. He gently pulled her closer, wrapping one hand around her lower back, and she moved one of hers to his shoulder. 

Soon she was unsatisfied, and began tugging on his hair, eliciting a groan from Felix that told her all she needed to know. She pressed herself closer to him, grinding against his cock, whimpering lightly. The pressure wasn’t enough, but it was better than nothing. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked breathlessly, shooting a glance at the closed door. 

“Marinette and I respect each others privacy, Fe. And I need you.” Bridgette’s voice was just as breathless as she continued grinding against him, gasping lightly as she managed to hit that spot. She could she the moment that he agreed, his eyes darkening, and he gently encouraged her off of him. He was almost always gentle with her, worried about hurting her, no matter how often she told him she wasn’t fragile. 

His movements were unhurried, pulling off one article of clothing at a time and Bridgette dropped her head back on the bed from where she was laying, groaning at him before laughing lightly. He always did like to tease her, but two could play that game. 

She had decided to wear on of her shorter dresses that day, which she often passed off as a shirt. It hugged her breasts before flowing out around her body, ending just under mid-thigh. The top part was basically backless all the way down, just a few straps that crisscrossed and held material in place, and a collar held up the lower cut top. She pulled off the cardigan that she was wearing (to hide that it was backless, and tugged off her leggings and underwear in one go. Felix watched, mesmerized, as she undid the strapless bralette in the back, pulling it out in one motion, her breasts bouncing a little at the freedom. The V in the front now showcasing a lot more cleavage than the bralette had suggested. 

Bridgette crossed her less, making sure Felix only got a peek of what he desired, before folding the material over herself and grinning at him expectantly. 

“God I love you.” He whispered, climbing up onto the bed and leaning over to kiss her before dropping his head directly into her breasts. He sat back up and put a hand on her sternum, coaxing her to turn and lay back on the bed, where he could in turn sit on top of her. He began to massage her breasts gently before tweaking her nipples through the material, pulling a gasp from her. 

He continued to pull and twist her nipples through the fabric, leaning down to kiss her, pressing her into the bed. She moaned, one hand in his hair, tugging and running through it, the other on one of the hands that was on her breast, gripping his wrist. The sensations became to much and she desperately attempted to thrust her hips, begging for more as he pulled away from her lips. Kissing down her neck, he bit lightly at some spots that he knew would draw more noise from her. 

He finally made it past her neck and down her breasts, before pulling one out of the fabric which tucked up underneath. He stared at it, his hot breath tickling overtop, and she held her breath, waiting for him to strike. His mouth encased her nipple and she panted as he licked, sucked, and pulled on the nipple with his teeth. She squirmed, trying to buck against him for more and he shifted slightly, his member straining against her stomach. 

“Felix please, I need you.” She finally gasped out, just as he switched to give the same attention to her other breast. He shuffled his position a bit, never taking his mouth away from her breast. His lower body was now below her core, but instead of entering her, like she had hoped, he moved one hand away from her breasts and let it trail down her stomach the end of the dress that had been pushed up. He gripped her thigh for just a moment, eliciting yet another gasp, before chuckling lightly and dipping a finger into her entrance. 

She closed her eyes, only to open them in frustration when he removed his finger, circling her lips lightly. 

“Fe…LIX” she screamed the last part of his name as he plunged two fingers inside of her, and immediately began pumping them in and out of her. He used his thumb to moved on her clit, as his other hand began thumbing the nipple his mouth wasn’t occupied with. Her breathing increased as she squirmed a little under his touch, begging him for more. He sped up his pace, pulling his mouth away from her breast so he could watch her. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He said, smiling and she moaned at the compliment. “You’re chest, heaving from the pleasure, back bowing from chasing your orgasm. I love watching you come on my hands, just coming from me touching you.” His voice was quiet, but it held a reverence that Bridgette always loved. His fingers crooked, just a little, searching for her spot on the inside of her pussy. She whined as he found it, making sure to hit that spot over and over again. 

“I can’t wait to watch you come so hard your out of breath. To make you come and have you still want to be satisfied for my cock. God, in this dress to. I can’t wait to have you sit on my face, hidden under your skirt so you can’t see what I’m doing to you, breasts bouncing as you rock on my tongue. I’ll have you sit on my dick, bouncing up and down, taking your pleasure from me as you see fit. And once you’ve come from each of those, I’m going to take you from behind till I’ve had my fill of you my beautiful queen.”  
His words combined with his actions had her pulling a pillow over her face to muffle her screams of pleasure, her body tightening around his fingers. Her legs spasmed and her back bowed even further, lifting her off the bed. His hand that was playing with her breast went to her stomach to hold her steady as he finger fucked her through her orgasm, only stopping when she finally rested back against the bed, breathing heavily. 

“Jesus.” She whispered lightly and he grinned at the sight, moving so he laid next to her on his side, pushing hair out of her face, the pillow thrown to the floor forgotten. 

“Feel good baby?” He asked, using the endearment that they generally kept to the bedroom. 

“Fucking fantastic.” She breathed, still out of breath from her first orgasm. 

“Good. Then I think it’s time for round two.” 

*****

Felix had always adored getting Bridgette going. Her face flushed when she was mad, and she often got petulant and defensive, almost like a kitten. But getting her worked up to an orgasm was a much better look on her. She begged like none other when he was teasing her, and when she finally crested at the top, the noises she made were sometimes all the mental high he needed. 

He knew she hadn’t exactly been expecting multiple rounds tonight, but they had time, and if they had relative privacy he was going to take advantage of that. She had flushed a pretty red as he suggested round two, but her smiled showed that she was game, so he rolled onto his back and she moved over top of him. She set herself down right on top of his dick, forcing a groan out of him, but he pulled her up, really wanting to keep his promise to himself. 

“None of that sweetheart. I want you in my mouth. Now come here.” He grinned at her, tugging on her legs. She pouted at him, refusing to budge. 

“But I want your dick.”

“All in good time. Now get up here before I position myself and tease you longer.” Her eyes widened as she followed his instructions, not wanting to incur more teasing, which often led to longer and longer sessions. He guided her into position, grabbed her thighs, and instructed her to hold onto her headboard. He couldn’t see her under the dress, which made him grin a little bit. “I can’t see you babe, so I need you to be very vocal about what you like okay?” He made sure that he talked directly into her pussy, so that every breath would hit her folds and he could feel her shiver at the contact. 

He waited a moment but when no response came, he drew a finger around her folds – passing over the entrance but not penetrating her. 

“I can’t see head nods.” He said and she widened her legs a bit and whimpered.

“Yes I will be vocal.” She said and he pulled her closer to his mouth and feasted. He had heard other boys talk about how a woman’s pussy tasted funny or gross, but to him it tasted fabulous. It was the reminder that she was his, and his way to worship the woman he loved. The woman who had saved him from an awful fate of loneliness. 

She began to buck against his face, calling his name over and over and he swiped his tongue over her clit and dipped it into her cunt. He gripped her hips a little harder, forcing her to stay in place as he closed his lips over her clit and sucked, drawing it into his mouth to play with. She whimpered, begging him for more. 

He pulled away, moving one of his hands to her clit, and began rolling the small bundle of nerves with his fingers, instructing her to play with her nipples. He waited a moment for her gasp of pleasure, indicating she had followed his orders, before going back to his feast, thrusting his tongue into her entrance as his fingers continued to play with her clit. 

“Felix please please I need you in me.” He chuckled, knowing what she meant, but he just continued to thrust his tongue before switching so his fingers were thrusting in her and his tongue was at her clit. She knew that she would have to come like this before he would let her have his dick, and by the way she tensed over him he knew it would be soon.

Her speech had devolved to begging, just repeating please over and over again, before finally she screamed his name – louder now that there was no pillow to muffle it – and spasmed overtop of him. He stopped his assault on her clit, but immediately began lapping up her juices before she shivered lightly and pulled away. He let her lay against her chest as she began to recover, her second orgasm taking a lot out of her. 

He turned his head, watching the movie as she came down, rubbing her back, not bothering to clean up his face just yet. It was another ten minutes before she finally came back to him, shifting so that she was sitting up on his chest. 

“I think it’s your turn.” He shrugged, taking the cloth that she passed him (she had made it a habit to keep one in her beside table, right next to the condoms). 

“That’s alright. You know I enjoy getting you off.” His hard on had gone down while he was waiting for her anyway, so it’s not like he was going to get blue balls from the experience. He genuinely didn’t mind just giving her pleasure either. It was almost as pleasurable for him as an actual orgasm. Almost. 

“Probably just as much as I enjoy getting you off. But first…” She trailed off, moving lower down his body. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing, until her mouth closed around his dick, despite it’s currently limp status. 

She swirled her tongue around the tip, before pulling more into her mouth and sucking, hollowing out her cheeks. He laid a hand on her head, but didn’t pull or push, letting her take in what she could as he hardened from her ministrations. 

He groaned again as she took him down her throat before she gagged a little, pulling back out and huffing. He was about to pull her away, when she took a deep breath and closed her mouth on him once again, pumping him with her mouth, using her hand to tug on what couldn’t fit. He tensed his legs, fighting the urge to thrust upward into her mouth, finally tugging on her, pulling her up to level with him. 

She grabbed a condom from her beside table, rolling it over his dick before finally sinking down onto him, both of them groaning in pleasure. She leaned back and placed her hands on his thighs, lifting herself off of him only to thrust back downwards, setting a slow pace. Her breasts were still hanging out of her dress, and he reached forward and tweaked a nipple, causing her to squeak before bouncing faster on top of him. 

He moaned, throwing his head back and grabbing her hips, guiding her pace to go faster and harder against him, thrusting up inside of her wet heat which closed around him. The dress began to tuck up underneath him and she got frustrated, pulling it over her head and off after struggling to unclip the halter at her neck. 

He moved just as she pulled it off, sitting up and forcing her onto her back, pounding into her at a punishing pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, panting as she looked into his eyes, pulling him into another kiss. 

“Felix.” She moaned and that was all it took to send him over the edge, moving his hand to rub her clit as he jerked against her, pulling another orgasm from her. 

He laid on top of her, breathing heavily, the movie beginning to play the end credit scenes in the background. He pulled himself out and disposed of the condom, coming back and pulling Bridgette into a hug. 

She sleepily rolled against him, digging deeper against his chest, and he smiled pulling her closer. He hoped that this was forever for the two of them, because he couldn’t imagine anyone else beside him.


	2. Outtake - Luka and Damien (mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake from the Fallen Bug. Would have been after chapter 28-29. Mostly Luka/Damien, with a little bit of Marinette.  
> EXPLICIT

Previously:   
“Habibata, I thought we all discussed no teasing.” He spoke in Luka’s ear, but his eyes were locked onto Marinette and she felt herself warm with desire. “You keep up your little show and I’ll make sure to keep you here where you clearly want to be, with only Marinette allowed to look and touch.” Taking a step back, Damian sat on the bed and smirked as he left Luka panting, scrambling to put on his clothes so that they could actually make it to brunch. 

“Tease.” He glared at Damian, still attempting to tuck himself comfortably as he pulled up his pants. Damian laughed, pulling the boy in for a kiss. 

“If you think that’s teasing you’re in for a treat.” He responded back with a grin. Marinette squeaked, Damian laughed once more, and Luka turned such a bright shade of red he could have been wearing ladybugs suit and gone camouflage.

*****

Luka didn’t let his embarrassment deter him however and pulled a smirk onto his face. He stared Damian directly in the eye and said, “I don’t think you have it in you.” He moved to go sorting through his bag once again, probably to pull out a shirt, when Damian growled a low, deep growl. Luka stood still, only daring a glance over his shoulder to see how dark Damian’s eyes had gone, and how wide Marinette’s were. Damian looked coiled to pounce, and did absolutely nothing to hide his arousal. 

“Think before you act Habibati.” Damian said, his voice low. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Luka knew he was pushing his limits, proven when Damian finally pounced and pulled him roughly into his arms, turning them both around and cupping Luka through his jeans as Marinette watched. She had a lazy grin on her face though, and Luka could tell she was enjoying this much more than he was. 

“Marinette you don’t happen to have any lube do you?” Luka saw Marinette nod, but he knew what the answer was. He definitely like to be bottom sometimes and his Melody was happy to oblige him. He couldn’t help but wonder how Damian was going to feel in relation to her strap-on.

The next thing he knew, Damian had let him go and moved away. He instinctively knew he wasn’t supposed to move, and waited for Damian to direct him. His star hummed appreciatively, stepping around to watch next to Marinette. 

“Now Habibati I want you to strip. Be sure to put on a show, I’m sure you know how.” Damian moved to sit behind Marinette ask Luka began to follow his instructions. To his delight, Damian began helping Marinette strip as well, and his dick began to grow even harder than it was before. He had missed her, and he really wanted to touch the both of them after yesterday.

He enjoyed Damian staring at him as he spun, allowing him to look at his ink that was curling around his hip and back. He slowly pulled his pants down, showing his ass, before kicking them off and turning towards the front, his boxers doing nothing to hide his own desire. He got caught up watching Damian pull up Marinette’s shirt, showing off her breasts, pinching and teasing them lightly before pulling the shirt off completely.

“I said I wanted a show Habibati. Don’t make me ask again.” Luka took a shuddered breath, taking a step forward, but Damian’s look stopped him dead in his tracks. Clearly he didn’t want him to move, so he wouldn’t. He tugged down his underwear, giving his cock a brief tug and moaned a little at the friction, before pulling them down and stepping out of them. 

“Now, you are going to stand there and enjoy the show.” Luka heard a whine come from his throat, but he couldn’t take his eyes away, watching Damian’s hands move along Marinette’s body.

“I enjoyed the show yesterday. What I want is to touch you both.” Damian’s grin spoke of trouble. 

“Touching is for good boys. You on the other hand are a tease. So you will be teased.” Damian tossed the Lube from the bedside table. “Prepare yourself while you watch. Once she’s been thoroughly pleasured, I want to take you.”

Watching Marinette trying to stay quiet was a bit of a torture for Luka, and Damian was clearly enjoying it. Luka hadn’t even touched the lube yet, and he was harder than he could ever remember himself being. 

“Star please. Please let me touch you.” Damian looked up, and his eyes softened. 

“I’ll tell you what. If you promise to prepare yourself I’ll let you help me.” Damian shifted their position, settling himself behind Marinette to prop her up, encouraging her to take off her bottoms. She eagerly complied, and Damian motioned Luka over, who happily complied. 

Damian bent his knees, forcing Marinette’s legs overtop of his own, spreading her wide. Spreading lube over his fingers, Luka began preparing himself for Damian, before lowering his head to Marinette’s pussy. He gently lapped at her in the way that he knew she liked, and looked up to see Damian pulling on her nipples, twisting them gently. Luka moaned, sending Marinette over the edge and she came all over him, but at the shake of Damian’s head, Luka continued on, switch from her clit to thrusting his tongue inside her to give her a bit of a break. 

Damian shifted his legs a little wider, opening her up further than she had been previously, and Luka switched back to his previous motions, using his other hand to hold himself up. As Marinette slowly became louder, Damian turned her head to kiss her, muffling her cries as she came again and again. Luka had lost count, but his dick was beginning to hurt when Marinette suddenly went slack against Damian. Both boys immediately stopped and Damian cuddled her close, worry in his gaze. 

“Fuck. I shouldn’t have.”

“Star.” Luka cut in, cuddling into Damian’s side. “Don’t worry. I think we just overstimulated her. Lets give her a moment. If she still doesn’t wake we can worry then.” Damian nodded silently, and Luka had to admit he was a bit worried as well, but he watched as Marinette slowly began to wake. 

“Why’d you stop?” She asked, although her voice was husky and she seemed a bit groggy. 

“Are you ok Angel?” Damian asked and Luka cuddled in closer. 

“M’fine.” She said, grinning up at the two of them. “I’m fantastic actually, although I guess it might have been a bit much. We should do that again sometime.” Luka chuckled quietly, bringing both of their attention onto him. 

“Maybe not. You gave us quite the scare Melody.” Marinette grinned and she snuggled closer. 

“I’ll have to say, I like this feeling, although I don’t think I have the energy for more. I would however love to watch Luka become boneless.” Luka’s heart stopped, and glanced down at Damian’s lap, remembering Marinette’s comment from the night before. He always did like a good dick and his own bounced at the thought, having gone slightly slack from his concern for Marinette. 

“I’ll tell you what. You get me some water, and I’ll make sure he’s prepped for you.”

“You shouldn’t do anything!” Both Damian and Luka spoke up at the same time. Nette just grinned at the two of them. 

“I don’t have to. I know exactly how to get this boy turned on by just talking to him.” Luka’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing exactly what she was talking about, and his dick hardened already at the thought, proving to Damian exactly what she said. He chuckled.

“I see. I’ll go get that water, but do me a favor and keep going when I get back. I’m curious to see what exactly you’ll say to him.” Luka dropped his head into Marinette’s chest to hide his embarrassment. 

“Marinette.” He whined, already embarrassed. 

“Luka, I haven’t even said anything yet.” Damian shifted them all so he could go get Marinette her water, and Luka shifted even closer. “Luka dear, I love you and I know how much you love dirty talk.” He whined again and tried to push his face even deeper into her breasts, but that caused her to lightly play with his hair. 

“Luka I’ve had that dick and that dick is wonderful. It’s a bit girthier than you, and I absolutely loved it. I know you’ve had pegging fantasies with me and I’ve been happy to accommodate you, but you will enjoy every moment of being fucked by Damian. He’ll hit all the right spots and have you begging for more.” Marinette gripped the hair at the base of his head and pulled it out of her breasts, looking him directly in the eye. Luka was practically panting at this point in desire, and he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t certain when Damian had made it back, but he couldn’t look at him fully as Marinette was forcing him to look at her. “And I for one am going to enjoy every minute of watching him bend you over and take you.”

Luka closed his eyes, momentarily overwhelmed at her words. He was hard again and Marinette did know exactly what to say to get him going again. Opening his eyes, he could see the desire rising in Damian as he undressed himself once again and began to lube up his cock, preparing himself for Luka. 

“Damn.” He whispered actually staring at Damian’s cock. Marinette wasn’t joking about him being girthy and he was slammed with the sudden desire to have this man fuck him. Looking up into Damian’s eyes he whimpered aloud and slide to the end of the bed, standing and moving closer to Damian. 

“Please.” He whispered and Damian lost all control. He spun Luka around, forcefully pushing him down over the bed, pulling his legs so he was standing on the ground. Kicking Luka’s legs apart he gently spread more lube on his ass, before sliding within him, inch by inch to allow him to get used to his girth. Luka groaned, gripping the bed, turning his head to stare at Marinette, who was looking on with a grin. 

Pulling out till just the tip stayed in Luka, Damian thrusted back in, causing a groan to pull from both of them, before he began a rhythm that had both of them panting.  
Suddenly, Damian leaned over and began whispering filthy things into Luka’s ear, dreams of being fucked by Luka, fucking him while he fucked Marinette and vice versa. Damian began tugging on Luka’s cock, adding to the sensation of being fucked and the words that were being whispered in his ear. 

Marinette moved forward and joined in with her own dirty talk, building off the fantasies that Damien was saying. The one that had the both of them groaning was the idea of having both of them taking her at once. She talked about how they would prep her, and how she might even stretch herself to take both of them up her pussy at once, instead of just inside of pussy and ass. 

Damian pulled out, spinning him around so Luka could face him, Luka gripped Damian’s back, gasping at the change. Pulling at his head, he forced him down for a kiss, and grinned as his tongue piercing made Damian groan. Damian captured the piercing with his teeth and tugged on it, and with that final move, Damian still tugging on his cock, Luka lost it with a groan, Damian following soon after. 

“Fuck Habibati, I wasn’t planning on losing it that quickly.” Luka couldn’t answer, still panting for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in because it was too good not to. However it didn't fit with the main storyline. I was going to stick it in as a bonus chapter, but I honestly hate breaking up the story line. This was the main idea for the creation of a spinoff/outtake book. I was reluctant to post this so soon, because I was trying to see if it would go in the main story line, but.... I thought I was doing y'all a disservice so I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all really enjoyed the thought of Bridgette and Felix enjoying themselves, and I was going back through the story to get some of my facts straight and maybe do some minor editing and decided to write it for you guys. So I hope you enjoy!


End file.
